Don't Wake Hermione
by WaitingForWHO
Summary: Harry is used to getting what he wants, and what he wants is breakfast. HHr/Family


"Men, we have a job to do. Will it test us? Yes. Will we regret it? Most likely. Does that mean we give up? Not a chance. We have been waiting far too long for this moment and our suffering has shown!" Harry Potter paced in front of his.

"Are you sure? I mean surely there is another way-" Started his eldest.

"Not a chance, Potter men fight for what we want." He stopped in front of James. "I fought the darklord, and I fought for your mother. They were no simple tasks, but, then again, neither is this. We are hurt, we are tired. And we will win. Now, let's go wake your mother up."

OoOoOoOo

For those of you who don't know, waking Hermione Potter is a grave sin. You see, ever since her oldest sons have gone off to school, she decided to relax on work, take a day to herself, and leave the morning duties to her husband. Now, he was fine with this during the school year, taking care off 2 children, was far easier then four. But, unbeknownst to him, this routine was supposed to carry into the summer, leaving him with multiple bruises where there hell-child toddler had kicked him while trying to get their socks on.

But, the torture ends today, he wanted his wife, and dammit, he was going to have her.

OoOoOoOo

"James, get the secret weapon." His eldest nodded, taking off down the hall. Harry started up stairs, Sirius following, holding onto Antony's hand. They crept as quietly as they could, not wanting to disturb the women before they were fully prepared.

Far too soon they came to the bedroom door. Harry turned, pressing a finger to his lips. The knob creaked under his hand and he winced. Pushing the door open, Harry ushered Sirius and Antony inside.

Staying on the carpets, to soften their footsteps, they made their way toward the sleeping women, only identified for the wild brown hair, as the rest of her was fully cocooned in blankets.

"Remus, go." Harry urged youngest son toward the bed, who gave him a frightened look, finally taking his thumb out of his mouth, a habit he only did now when he was scared.

The child stood beside the bed for a moment, pondering, before whispering, "Mummy." She didn't move, "Mummy." He leaned closer, whisper-shouting, "Mummy!" Hermione jumped, yanking the cover down enough to peak at he son. She didn't notice the other two in the room.

"What is it?" Her voice soft, confused.

"Mummy, I'm hungry."

"Oh, baby, daddy makes you breakfast, not mummy." She moved to go back to sleep.

"But, daddy told me to wake you up so you could make breakfast."

Harry eyes widened as far as they could. He sent a look to James, _Abort! Abort!_

They weren't quick enough.

"Harry James Potter!" He froze, almost out the door, and hung his head. _So close to freedom._

"Just what do you think you're doing! We had a deal! I do so much around here, as well as work, and the least, _the least_, you can do is get the kids ready and make breakfast! Is that so much to ask of the great Harry Potter? Hmm? Answer me!"

Thankfully, James saved him by coming in with a sleepy secret weapon. But the second it saw her, it immediately perked up, pushing away from him, and darting into Hermiones arms.

"Mummy!" Squealed the hell-toddler, to the only person, besides Mr. Rabbit, she liked.

Hermione glared at Harry, quickly catching onto his game, but little Rosie soon demanded her attention.

"Mummy, James wokes me up!" She pointed an accusing finger at her eldest brother, snuggling down beside her mum. James' jaw dropped. _Oh, how quickly Rosie will out her brothers._

"James," She started in _that_ tone, "Why did you wake your sister up?"

He had the nerve to look sheepish, "Because dad told me to." He mumbled, casting a sorry glance at his father. _His own son!_

"But we were all hungry, and _I'm_ tired, and _that_ one gave me bruises, and-"

"No more," She held up a hand, "I will make breakfast, _you_ will get none, and I expect this to never happen again."

"Yes, ma'am." The boys mumbled, starting to shuffle out the door.

Hermione stopped Harry on the way out. "You do realize in the time it took to do this, you could have made breakfast and be eating?"

He had the decency to look sheepish.


End file.
